Tough Love with Tough Lies
by BloodstainedPopcorn
Summary: The Cullens are no longer vamps... Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are bros and Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are sisters. The boys are the Cullens and the girls are the Hales. Emmett and Rosalie get married... Will the Hales and Cullens lead normal and okay lives
1. Rosalie Hale Weds Emmett Cullen

Rosalie POV

I walked down the aisle, unsure if I was ready to get married. I watched as Emmett watched me smiling. Then I was absolutely positive that I as ready to get married to the man I love the most. Charlie walked right next to me as the piano played my song melodiously. As I walked down the aisle, I recalled the day Emmett proposed to me.

"_**For you my beautiful," Emmet said to me lovingly as he served me some chicken, mashed potatoes, and fried tomatoes, my favorite. I was so happy when he had asked me to eat over at his house. I just finished eating my food when he told me," I'll be right back." As I waited I put my dishes away. When he came back he had his hands behind his back as if he were trying to hide something from me. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring from behind him and I was so awed, that I was speechless. "I, Emmet Cullen, ask for you hand in marriage, Rosalie Hale. " He said this with such love and compassion that I could not possibly say no**__._

As I walked up onto the stage Alice thought would be just perfect, I took Emmett's hand as he helped me up. I smiled at him as he looked at my beautiful, white dress. I myself took in the beautiful laced arms and thick cloth covering my entire body, for it is winter, and lastly, the dress flows down perfectly and was fitted perfectly to my size. Alice made sure the wedding went perfect. Alice and Bella Hale are my sisters. Emmett's brothers are Edward and Jasper Cullen. "You are looking beautiful, my love," Emmet whispered into my ear.

"Just as good as you, my Spider Monkey." I whispered just barely so that he and I were the only ones able to hear. I walked over to the right side of the stage where I was told to stand. When I looked over to the seats, I saw Alice and Bella supporting me with thumbs up's and smiles. When I looked over to my parents Charlie and Renee Hale, they were so happy that they were almost in tears. I was so happy, and when I saw them on the brink of tears, I had to bite my my tongue to keep from crying.

I had to admit that I wasn't really listening to the priest, but apparently Emmett was, because he knew exactly when to say "I do." Boy, was I glad that he knew when to say "I do," because if he didn't, then I wouldn't have known either.

Finally, when the "I do's," were done, Emmett smacked his lips at me, ready for the groom to kiss the bride and for the priest to finally pronounce us man and wife. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said. Emmett leaned in with a smile as his lips touched mine. My body exploded with warmth as he held my back carefully. I felt so happy as my family bursted with applause and hoots and hollers.

I felt warm inside as Emmett pulled away from me smiling. We walked back down te aisle hand in hand as white rose pedals were thrown lovingly at us.

* * *

**A.N: This is my first story on F.F. so don't be harsh on me! I hope you enjoy where this story is going to go! Next up, honeymoon to India! Crazy, huh? Will Rosalie and Emmett be able to take in how dirty and dusty it is? Find out in Chapter 2! Add my story to your favorites to tell when I update! I have a project I need to make for school, but I will try and update tonight and tomorrow night before I have to go back to school! ^_^**


	2. Honeymoon To India

Rosalie POV

OMG! I am so excited today!

"Are you ready, my delicate Rose?" Emmett whispered into my ear as the pilot spoke loud into the speakers instructing us to out on out seat belts and to get ready for take off.

"Of Course, Spider Monkey," I whispered back. We decided that for our honeymoon, we would go to India. Even though we were told it wasn't right for me because I am such a clean freak, I insisted.

The plane started moving progressing in speed every other second until finally, 3..2..1! We were in the sky on our way to India!

Since it was almost 9 p.m., I decided to go to bed and rest because of the length of the flight. We were planning to stay on the plane for approximately 12 hrs. I lay my head back thinking I was just going to rest my eyes, but ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I found that there were only 2 hrs. left till landing time.

"Rose...Rose...Rosalie?" Emmett whispered in my ear in efforts to get my attention.

I found it hilarious that he would get worried when I didn't answer him. Right now, I pretended that I couldn't hear him because I had earphones in my ears and I was watching a movie.

He was pretty close to me so I quickly turned my head and pecked his lip. We laughed and did as the pilot told us, as we turned off our little built in T.V.'s in the chair in front of us and buckled our seat belts.

We finally landed in Delhi, India and I was so excited to explore a whole different world that I was unaware of.

As we were walking through the big gate that takes us to the airport I was so happy that I was going to finally get some fresh air!

But when we walked out the air was hard to breath. Since it was summer, the weather was very humid and I could barely inhale and exhale correctly!

"Emmett! What is wrong with the air in this place." I asked Emmett as we went to go retrieve our bags.

"I don't know but I can barely breath!" He said gasping for air.

"Oh, don't worry. It will get better once you get used to it," someone behind us with an Indian accent told us. "You just need to get out of the airport and be able to walk around."

"Thank You," Emmett said politely even though I knew that he was ready to burst out laughing any minute at his accent.

"Oh...You are welcome, kind sir." The man said walking away. "Enjoy your stay in India."

After he finally left, Emmett and I burst out into fits of laughter.

"Okay... let's go get our bags now." Emmett said gasping for breath.

We went over to the bag pickup and had no trouble finding our colorful bags. We walked over to where it read "Exit" and walked out the door and to the taxi that was awaiting us outside.


End file.
